Użytkownik:DragonYoru/Brudnopis
Brudnopis grupowy dla moich OC, które może kiedyś się pojawią na wiki. Iride Iride '(włos. ''tęcza) - pegaz, OC użytkowniczki Nataniella. Klacz pochodząca z Cloudstale, lecz obecnie mieszka w Fillydelphi. Nauczycielka przyrody w miejscowej podstawówce. Ma 26 lat. Najstarsza córka pegazów Brick Cloud i Nuvoli, starsza siostra pegaza Gamet'a Storm'a. Powstanie Ogólnie Iride powstała, kiedy Nataniella przebywała na Fanowskiej My Little Pony Wiki. Stworzyła szarą pegazicę, o dużych skrzydłach i trójkolorowej grzywie. Pierwszy rysunek klaczy, nie był zbyt dobry (warto wspomnieć, że były to początki rysowania kucyków przez autorkę), ale autorka bardzo przywiązała się do wizerunku klaczy. Po opuszczeniu na jakiś czas wik przez autorkę, całkowicie zapomniała o Iride. Kiedy wróciła do tematu kucyków, Nataniella przeszukała swojego deviantarta, znajdując stary rysunek klaczy. Postanowiła go odnowić i wstawić na swojego deviantart'a. Następnie stwierdziła, że dobrym pomysłem będzie, stworzenie jej historii od nowa. Imię Na początku klacz miała nazywać się Aida, lecz autorka zrezygnowała z tego pomysłu. Imię pomogła jej wybrać młodsza kuzynka, która przyjechała do niej na wakacje z Włoch. Zauważyła, że kucyk ma kolorową grzywę, więc czemu by nie nazwać ją Iride co z włoskiego oznacza tęczę. Wygląd Sylwetka Iride jest klaczą, lepiej zbudowaną od większość kucyków swojej płci. Jest szczupła, chociaż niektórzy uważają, że jest niezgrabna. Jest wysoka, a wzrostowi dorównuje, niektórym ogierom. Ma szarą sierść, w tym samym kolorze co Derpy. Grzywa Pegaz ma długą grzywę w trzech kolorach - fioletowym, granatowym i pomarańczowym. Związana jest czarną gumką. Jest także lekko rozczochrana. Iride nie planuje jej ścinać, chociaż grzywa czasami jej przeszkadza np. musi ją długo rozczesywać. Ogon Ogon podobnie, jak grzywa posiada trzy kolory. Jest długi i związany czarną gumką. Tak samo, jak włosy klaczy, ogon jest rozczochrany. Oczy Oczy klacze są duże i koloru błękitnego. Są otoczone długimi, lecz niegęstymi rzęsami. W dzieciństwie jej oczy były ciemniejsze, lecz gdy zaczęła dorastać jej oczy otrzymały jasny kolor. Skrzydła Skrzydła Iride posiadają ten sam kolor co sierść. W przeciwieństwie do innych pegazów, jej skrzydła są dużo większe. Rozmiarowi dorównują skrzydłom Księżniczki Twilight Sparkle. Z początku rodzice uważali, że to jakaś choroba. Okazało się jednak, że rozmiar skrzydeł odziedziczyła po zmarłym dziadku. Znaczek Znaczkiem pegaza jest zielony liść. Przedstawia on talent klaczy jakim jest dbanie o przyrodę, w tym o drzewa. Zdobyła go pod koniec szkoły podstawowej w wieku 13 lat. Będąc na wakacjach w Ponyville, jej uwagę przykuła grupa ekologów. Uczyła ona sposoby dbania o środowisko, a także pokazała szkółkę leśną. Kucykowi strasznie spodobała im się ich praca. Zaczęła segregować śmieci, coraz bardziej cieszyć się przyrodą oraz dołączyła do szkółki leśnej, gdzie razem z innymi kucykami sadziła drzewa. Ubiór i akcesoria Iride rzadko chodzi w jakiś ubraniach. W młodości ubierała bluzy aby przykryć swoje wielkie skrzydła, z których sporo kucyków się naśmiewało. Jej stałym elementem są dwie czarne gumki - jedna na grzywe, a druga na ogon. Jako nastolatka nosiła okulary zerówki oraz zieloną chustę. Inne wersje Kryształowa Kiedy Iri jakiś czas mieszkała w Kryształowym Imperium, przeżyła zmianę w kryształowego kucyka. Jej grzywa, zaczęła wyglądać jak warkocz, podobnie jak jej ogon. Na jej głowie, pojawiła się srebrna opaska z zielonym diamentem w kształcie liścia. Equestria Girls W innym wymierze jest wysoką i nawet dobrze zbudowaną dziewczyną o kremowej cerze. Jej włosy, tak jak w jej kucykowej wersji długie i związane gumką. Ubrana jest w szarą bluzę z kapturem i białe spodnie al'a dzwony z kolorowymi nogawkami. Nosi również kolorowe buty w trzech kolorach - fioletowym-granatowym i pomarańczowym. Z tyłu bluzy ma przyszyty liść co symbolizuje jej znaczek. Charakter Pewność siebie Charyzmatyczność Samodzielność Iride od dziecka starała się być samodzielna. Nie lubiła, jak ktoś się nad nią trząsł i pilnował co robiła. Sama wiedziała, że np. musi zrobić lekcje. Z większością rzeczy stara się sobie radzić. Ta cecha też spowodowała, że po zakończeniu liceum opuściła dom i zaczęła podróżować po Equestrii. Sama także potrafi zorganizować czas i pieniądze podczas swoich podróży. Rywalizacja Klacz uwielbia rywalizować z innymi kucykami. W młodości zawsze ścigała się ze znajomymi, a w klasie konkurowała o oceny. Gdy ktoś da jej wyzwanie, ona po prostu musi je przyjąć. Nie przejdzie obok niego obojętnie. Poza tym Iride uwielbia wygrywać, a zajmowanie pierwszego miejsca sprawia jej wielką radość. Nerwowość Gadulstwo Oszczędność Sentymentalność Wesołość Wrażliwość Niska samoocena Śpioch Historia Dzieciństwo Wczesne lata Iride urodziła się w Cloudstale, jako pierwsza córka pegazów Cloud Brick'a oraz Nuvoli. Wokół jej narodzin, było mnóstwo zamieszania, ponieważ uwagę rodziców przykuły duże skrzydła szarej klaczy. Matka z początku zaczęła panikować, że to jakaś choroba, ale jej mąż ją uspokoił - okazało się, że jego ojciec miał bardzo duże skrzydła, więc prawdopodobnie po nim odziedziczyła imponujący rozmiar skrzydeł. Imię zostało jej nadane, przez jej trójkolorową grzywę - Iride co z włoskiego oznacza tęcza. Obóz Młodych Lotników Szkoła podstawowa Otrzymanie znaczka Dorastanie Gimnazjum Narodziny brata Poznanie Swamp'a Liceum Zakończenie nauki Dorosłość Podróżowanie po Equestrii Osiedlenie się w Fillydelphi Poszukiwanie pracy Ponowne spotkanie Swamp'a Zainteresowania i umiejętności Podróże Dbanie o przyrodę Latanie Sport Języki obce Język angielski Język łaciński Język włoski Muzyka Taniec Gra na flecie Śpiew Relacje Rodzina Brick Cloud (ojciec) Nuvola (matka) Gamet Storm (młodszy brat) Gamet przyszedł na świat, kiedy Iride była już nastolatką. Z początku była zazdrosna o młodego pegaza, ponieważ przez kilknaście lat była jedynym dzieckiem. Zazdrość przerodziła się jednak w miłość i klacz zaczęła pomagać w opiece nad bratem. Opowiadała mu bajki, zabawiała, lecz zwykle kończyło się to płaczem Gamet'a lub poobijaną klaczą. Obecnie gadają ze sobą często przez telefon, a gdy tylko ma okazje...Iride jeździ do swojej rodziny. Royal Blue Klacze poznały się, kiedy Iride przyjechała do Fillydelphi. Zafascynowana zaczęła chodzić po mieście, aż zauważyła restauracje. Postanowiła razem z Dannym coś zjeść. Usiadła przy stoliku, a gołąb usiadł jej na głowie. Wbrew pozorom wyglądała dość cudacznie - potargana grzywa i ogon, związane niedbale, wyższy wzrost od niektórych klaczy oraz ptak na głowie. Po chwili przy jej stolę pojawiła się sama Royal Blue. Najpierw poprosiła klacz aby ściągnęła gołębia z grzywy i poprosiła o podanie zamówienia. Iride odparła, że to jest jej przyjaciel i on też by chciał coś zjeść. Poza tym gołąb nie sprawiał żadnych problemów. Niezadowolony pegaz przyjął zamówienie, a po krótkiej chwili przyniósł klientce orenżadę. Miała także coś dla Dannego, któremu dała ziarna. Szara klacz zaczęła codziennie przychodzić do restauracji. Royal Blue strasznie ją zainteresowała, zwłaszcza że zaczęła ją kojarzyć z paru reklam. Fioletową pegazicę również zaciekawiła nowa klacz. Pewnego dnia po pracy Royal Blue usiadła naprzeciwko Iride i zaczęła z nią rozmawiać. Mimo dość odmiennych poglądów na świat oraz zainteresowania, klacze odnalazły wspólny język - zwłaszcza, jak odkryły że obie mają wielkie skrzydła i znają włoski. Później zaczęły spotykać się na mieście, a nawet Roya zaczęła zapraszać nową koleżankę do SPA. Także doradzała jej w sprawach modowych, chociaż Iri niechętnie je przyjmowała. Royal ucieszyła się, gdy Iride powiedziała jej że zostaje w Fillydelphi. Wspierała ją także w jej związku ze Swam Map'em oraz gratulowała pracy jako naucielki. Iride również cieszy się z sukcesów przyjaciółki. Obecnie klacze nazywają się najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. W wolnym czasie spotykają się na mieście lub wychodzą ze swoimi zwierzakami na wspólne spacery. Zdarza się, że gdy Royal Blue jest chora, a Max nie ma czasu to Iride leci do sklepu aby zrobić jej zakupy. Klacz czasem przytłacza zwariowany charakter przyjaciółki, która czasem potrafi przyjść brudna na spotkanie (ponieważ wraca ze szkółki leśnej). Iride zaś nie rozumie, dlaczego Royal boi się węży oraz się pobrudzić. Mimo to, mają do siebie zaufanie i są dla siebie wsparciem. Swamp Map Sprinkle Medley Alaria Dumb-Bell, Hoops i Score Zwierzątko Jej zwierzęciem jest gołąb skalny o imieniu Danny. Iride preferuje, jednak wołać na niego Dan. Klacz znalazła ptaka, podczas pobytu na Manehattanie. Zauważyła gołębia ze zranionym skrzydłem. Iri wiedziała, że nie może go tak zostawić, dlatego wzięła go do siebie i się nim zajmowała. Gdy chciała go wypuścić, podczas opuszczania miasta, ten nie chciał. Wtedy też pegaz zdecydował, na adopcje gołębia. Podczas gdy inne kucyki uważają, że gołębie tylko brudzą, Iride uważa je za inteligentne stworzenia. Co prawda, trochę nietypowe mieć za zwierzaka gołębia, ale jej to nie przeszkadza. Dan podróżował z nią, a także razem osiedlili się w Fillydelphi. Ptak często podaje właścicielce rzeczy np. ołówek. Gołąb nie mieszka w klatce - ma specjalnie przygotowane al'a gniazdo, a Iri pozwala mu latać po całym domu. Często go także wypuszcza z domu, lecz ten zawsz wraca. Kiedy zamieszkała ze swoim chłopakiem, nic się z tych rzeczy nie zmieniło. Swamp nie ma nic przeciwko temu aby Danny latał po jego mieszkaniu, chociaż czasem jest zdezorientowany, kiedy ptak jest zazdrosny o swoją właścicielke. Ciekawostki *Gdyby Iride wystąpiła w oryginalnym serialu, autorka chciałaby aby dubbingowała ją w polskiej wersji Anna Gajewska. *Uwielbia napoje gazowane. *Zdarza jej się zasnąć na chmurach. *Jej męska wersja nazywa się Colorato. *Cierpi na brontofobię. *Zdarza jej się wplatać do rozmowy włoskie słówka. Cytaty Royal Blue 'Royal Blue '(ang. królewski błękit) - pegaz, OC użytkowniczki Nataniella. Mieszka w Fillydelphi. Jedyna córka jednorożca Pocket Money oraz pegaza Sea Art. Kuzynka Vanillii Ice oraz Johnny'ego. Siostrzenica ziemskiego kucyka Golden Stream oraz jednorożca Ice Shield. Pracuje jako kelnerka w restauracji "Pod Podkową" i dorabia jako modelka. Ma 26 lat. Powstanie Wygląd Sylwetka Royal jest wzrostu typowym dla większości klaczy w Equestrii. Posiada budowę ciała przeciętnego kucyka. Jest szczupła, a jej waga cały czas utrzymuje się w normie. Posiada sierść w kolorze jasnofioletowym (zbliżonym do lawendy). Grzywa Grzywa klaczy jest średniej długości. Zawsze utrzymana w dobrym stanie. Końcówki się zawijają do góry, lecz jest to specjalnie zrobione. Zawsze związana jest jedna z części, podczas gdy druga jest rozpuszczona. Włosy pegaza są granatowe. Ogon W przeciwieństwie do grzywy, ogon Royal Blue jest długi. Podobnie jak grzywa końcówka zawija się do góry. Ma taką samą kolorystykę co włosy Royal. Oczy Royal posiada oczy koloru ciemnoróżowego (zbliżone kolorem do tych, które posiada Rainbow Dash). Otoczone są krótkimi rzęsami nad czym ubolewa, lecz dzięki kosmetykom może sobie pozwolić na to aby były długie. Skrzydła Od dziecka skrzydła klaczy były wielkie. Rozmiar skrzydeł odziedziczyła po dziadku (patrz: Historia). Są one jednokolorowe, a wielkością dorównują skrzydłom Księżniczki Twilight Sparkle. Royal Blue bardzo dba o swoje skrzydła, zwłaszcza o prawę. Znaczek Jej znaczek to czerwone serce przebite czarną strzałą. Symbolizuje to jej talent do swatania oraz pomocy innym kucykom. Otrzymała go w drugiej klasie liceum, kiedy swatała swoją koleżankę z klasy z jej znajomym. Swatanie zakończyło się sukcesem, a Royal otrzymała znaczek. Ubiór i akcesoria Pegaz nie nosi na codzień żadnych ubrań. Zdarza się, że ubiera swetry, ale to tylko na chłodne wieczory. Jeśli coś zakłada, ubiór musi być schludny i czysty. Kiedy pracuje jako kelnerka zakłada biały fartuch z logo restauracji. Z dodatków nosi wyłącznie szarą gumkę. Nie pogardzi jednak naszyjnikami. Będąc nastolatkom nosiła kolczyki i chockery. Inne wersje Kryształowa Royal Blue nigdy nie przeżyła przemiany w kryształowego kucyka, ale autorka tak ją sobie wyobrażała. Jej grzywa układa się w podobny sposób jaki ma Rarity (w wesji kryształowej), a gumka robi się srebrna z fioletowym diamencikiem na środku. Ciekawostką jest to, że jej oczy robią się takie same jak u kryształowego kucyka. Equestria Girls Jako człowiek Royal Blue jest wysoką dziewczyną o szczupłej sylwetce. Jest jasnej karnacji. Podobnie jak jej kucykowa wersja ma granatowe włosy, które są średniej długości. Także są związane z jednej strony. Ubiera jasnofioletową sukienkę oraz jasne szpilki. Zakłada także kurtkę dżinsową, na której jest naszyte czerwone serce z czarną strzałą. Charakter Przywódczość Romantyczność Marudność Samodzielność Pracowitość Snobizm Szczerość Lojalność Empatia Buntowniczka Wyrozumiałość Elegancja i przesadne dbanie o swój wygląd Historia Dzieciństwo Wczesne lata Wypadek i złamane skrzydło Szkoła podstawowa Nauka latania Dorastanie Gimnazjum Wprowadzenie się wujostwa i kuzynów Wizyta Dodge Junction Liceum Zdobycie znaczka Zakończenie nauki Dorosłość Wyprowadzka od rodziców i zamieszkanie z Max'em Podjęcie pracy Zainteresowania i umiejętności Swatanie i doradzanie w sprawach miłosnych Psychologia Latanie Umiejętności artystyczne Rysowanie Rzeźbiarstwo Szycie Gotowanie Modeling Języki obce Język francuski Język hiszpański Relacje Rodzina Sea Art (matka) Pocket Money (ojciec) Golden Stream (ciotka) Ice Shield (wujek) Vanillia Ice (kuzynka) Johnny (kuzyn) Iride Klacze poznały się, kiedy Iride przyjechała do Fillydelphi. Zafascynowana zaczęła chodzić po mieście, aż zauważyła restauracje. Postanowiła razem z Dannym coś zjeść. Usiadła przy stoliku, a gołąb usiadł jej na głowie. Wbrew pozorom wyglądała dość cudacznie - potargana grzywa i ogon, związane niedbale, wyższy wzrost od niektórych klaczy oraz ptak na głowie. Po chwili przy jej stolę pojawiła się sama Royal Blue. Najpierw poprosiła klacz aby ściągnęła gołębia z grzywy i poprosiła o podanie zamówienia. Iride odparła, że to jest jej przyjaciel i on też by chciał coś zjeść. Poza tym gołąb nie sprawiał żadnych problemów. Niezadowolony pegaz przyjął zamówienie, a po krótkiej chwili przyniósł klientce orenżadę. Miała także coś dla Dannego, któremu dała ziarna. Szara klacz zaczęła codziennie przychodzić do restauracji. Royal Blue strasznie ją zainteresowała, zwłaszcza że zaczęła ją kojarzyć z paru reklam. Fioletową pegazicę również zaciekawiła nowa klacz. Pewnego dnia po pracy Royal Blue usiadła naprzeciwko Iride i zaczęła z nią rozmawiać. Mimo dość odmiennych poglądów na świat oraz zainteresowania, klacze odnalazły wspólny język - zwłaszcza, jak odkryły że obie mają wielkie skrzydła i znają włoski. Później zaczęły spotykać się na mieście, a nawet Roya zaczęła zapraszać nową koleżankę do SPA. Także doradzała jej w sprawach modowych, chociaż Iri niechętnie je przyjmowała. Royal ucieszyła się, gdy Iride powiedziała jej że zostaje w Fillydelphi. Wspierała ją także w jej związku ze Swam Map'em oraz gratulowała pracy jako naucielki. Iride również cieszy się z sukcesów przyjaciółki. Obecnie klacze nazywają się najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. W wolnym czasie spotykają się na mieście lub wychodzą ze swoimi zwierzakami na wspólne spacery. Zdarza się, że gdy Royal Blue jest chora, a Max nie ma czasu to Iride leci do sklepu aby zrobić jej zakupy. Klacz czasem przytłacza zwariowany charakter przyjaciółki, która czasem potrafi przyjść brudna na spotkanie (ponieważ wraca ze szkółki leśnej). Iride zaś nie rozumie, dlaczego Royal boi się węży oraz się pobrudzić. Mimo to, mają do siebie zaufanie i są dla siebie wsparciem. Max Poznała ogiera przez pewne ogłoszenie w restauracji. Royal szukając mieszkania, postanowiła skorzystać z okazji. Od razu udała się pod wskazany adres. W mieszkaniu czekał Max - jednorożec, początkujący dziennikarz. Max'a od razu zafascynowała klacz oraz szybko złapali wspólny język. Po długiej rozmowie, ogier się zgodził aby ta zamieszkała z nim. Obecnie ich relacje nie wiążą się z tym, że płacą wspólny czynsz - lubią oglądać razem filmy oraz dyskutować na różne tematy. Kiedy Royal panikuje odnośnie swojego wyglądu, ogier zawsze stara się ją uspokoić. Chodzą także razem na spacery z Uranem. ''' Zwierzak Zwierzakiem Royal, a właściwie jej rodziców była suczka rasy hawańczyk o imieniu Sophie. Klacz miała z nim kontakt od dziecka, lubiła się z nim bawić oraz chodzić na spacery. Będąc starsza adoptowała gryfonika brukselskiego, którego nazwała Uran. Obecnie pies mieszka z nią w wynajętym mieszkaniu oraz jej współlokatorem Max'em. Ciekawostki *Uwielbia ciepłe napoje. *Dwa razy w tygodniu chodzi do SPA. *Często flirtuje z ogierami, lecz szuka tego jedynego. *Jej męska wersja nazywa się Majestic Blue. *Cierpi na ofidofobię oraz izolofobię. *Gdyby Royal Blue wystąpiła w oryginalnym serialu, autorka chciałaby aby głos podkładała jej Izabela Bukowska. Cytaty Icy Lunar Icy Lunar (ang. icy - lodowaty, lunar - księżycowy) - ziemski kucyk; OC użytkowniczki Nataniella. Klacz pochodząca z Mond Tan - małej wioski u podnóży Griffinstone. Córka ziemskiej klaczy Sunset Ace i ziemskiego kucyka Lance'a. Została dotknięta klątwą - za dnia jest zwykłą klaczą, a w nocy zmienia się w dracoqnusa. W swojej wiosce, nazywana przeklętym dzieckiem lub ''bękartem. ''Poświęca cały swój czas aby odkryć eliksir, który zdejmię z jej klątwe. Powstanie Wygląd Sylwetka Grzywa Ogon Oczy Znaczek Ubiór i akcesoria Inne wersje Dracoqneus Przemiania się w go, co noc. Posiada ona ogon wilka. Jest on szary. Tylne kopyta zmieniają się w smoczą nogę oraz nogę jaka. Tułów posiada jak u podmieńca. Przednie łapy Icy to dwie różne - jedna przypomina tygrysią, a druga jakiegoś dużego ptata. Głowa jej się nie zmienia - kucykowa, lecz staje się większa i lekko niekształcona. Uszy przypominają takie, jak u kucyków nietoperzy. Z pyszczka wystają jej kły. Jej grzywa staje się postrzępiona. Equestria Girls Charakter Obojętność Inteligentna Nieufna Agresywna Historia Zainteresowania i umiejętności Relacje Ciekawostki *Wiele razy myślała o ucieczce. *Gdy była mała, często przebywała w lesie.